


Breathe In

by starofinsomnia (EverettV)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Canon Universe, Injury, Loneliness, Non-Graphic Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Princes & Princesses, Sad, first grade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 13:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13388835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverettV/pseuds/starofinsomnia
Summary: Noctis is being forced to go to a regular, public school. He hates it. No one wants to be his friend, just to stare at him because he's the crown prince. Will that change as he gets older?





	1. Kindergarten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta read by Promiscuous_Pidge

Noctis looks around timidly as he walks into class. It’s his first day of kindergarten and he’s a little worried. His dad assured him it would be fine as he dropped Ignis and Noctis off at school, but it didn’t change anything. Noctis holds onto Ignis’ hand a little tighter, knowing that he’s going to have to let go because they are different ages, and Ignis needs to get to his own class. 

Noctis reluctantly lets go and nods at Ignis’ promise to return after school to walk him to the car. Noctis turns back to the class and wonders who to sit with. Most people are just staring at him with stunned eyes, including the teacher. He blushes and feels tears spring into his eyes, not appreciating that the full attention is on him. Noctis finds the first person not looking at him and sits down with them. 

That person happens to be a chubby blond boy named Prompto. Noctis is quiet through the first class, especially during the name game. He refuses to catch the ball when it’s passed to him, and he notices that eventually, they just give up. They know his name already, so it doesn't really matter, does it? Noctis practically curls in on himself by the time he makes it back to his chair. 

Prompto was kinda shocked when the young prince sat next to him the first time, but when he decided to come back, he was a little scared. He opens his mouth a few times to talk to him, but notices that Noctis seems to want to be left alone. Prompto decides against it, just focusing on colouring the picture they were given. 

“A chocobo, right? They’re cute.” Noctis breaks the silence, grey eyes focused on the paper in front of Prompto. Prompto looks up with surprised eyes, then nods a little bit, hand paused over the bird. He opens his mouth to talk to him again when the teacher announces that they are going to head outside. Prompto decides against it, and just clutches his drawing close before leaving. 

Noctis sighs softly and looks down. He decides that maybe he shouldn’t bother trying to make friends. He hugs himself softly and goes outside, finding the most secluded area to hide in. He plays with a blade of grass and watches the other kids playing. He wishes he could play around with everyone like that. He notices that even the shy, blond kid is playing around with everyone else. It makes him feel even more alone. Even more different. At lunch, Ignis comes to him to eat. 

He couldn’t be more happy to see his friend. He opens the little box and starts in on the fried fish and chips that the cooks made for him. He stares at the table while they eat. “Ignis…” Noctis whispers, looking up at his friend. “Why am I here? Can’t I just have tutors?” He runs his fingers through his hair nervously and stops eating. He pushes away the box and just sits quietly, staring at the table. “They don’t like me here.” 

“Don’t be silly, Noct. They just don’t know you yet,” Ignis assures, pushing his food back towards him. “You have to eat. The cook worked hard to make that for you. Don’t waste his work,” Ignis scolds, nodding when Noctis starts to eat again. “It will get better. But you can’t expect them to do all the work for you. You have to actually try to talk to the other kids.” 

“I did…But he didn’t care. He didn’t say anything to me,” Noctis responds. “I just want tutors. I don’t want to be here, Ignis.” He looks down at the table again and finishes eating. After lunch, Ignis walks him to the car and he goes home while Ignis has to stay for the rest of the day. Noctis mopes around the Citadel, walking into the garden and falling asleep in a patch of sunlight. He doesn’t understand why his father forced him into a public school all of a sudden, but he already doesn’t like it. 

The rest of the week goes the same way. He sits silently with the shy blond boy and watches him colour chocobos with different colours. He avoids everyone else during recess and eats with Ignis at lunch. Around the middle of the year, Regis tells Noctis that they will be visiting Tenebrae to visit Lunafreya, the person who will be oracle when Noctis becomes the king. 

He misses the rest of the year.


	2. First Grade

At first, Noctis didn’t feel any different when he walked into school, but he remembered a conversation that he had with Luna about his first year, and started to make a conscious effort to change things. First, he asked his teacher to treat him like the other students. It’s frustrating to be babied just for being the prince. Second, he attempted to make friends. It wasn’t easy at first, but kids tend to be less starstruck than parents, and were chatty after a few days. 

The only person he still couldn’t find himself approaching was Prompto. The boy he spent almost half a year with but never really spoke to. After that one ruined attempt at a conversation, Noctis was afraid to approach him, honestly. He was worried that he would only make it worse. The prince pauses as he walks alongside two of his new found friends and stares at Prompto, sitting by himself on the playground, looking through a beat up old camera, and wonders just what he’s looking at on it. 

He supposes he won’t know and dashes to catch up with the other kids, ultimately starting a game of tag before they have to head inside for lunch. Ignis listens to him talk excitedly about everything that had happened so far that day, and everything that’s going to happen now that his school lasts all day. 

Ignis doesn’t think he’s ever seen the boy smile so wide, and it makes him feel happy. He thought that Noctis would hate school his whole life. 

That evening, Noctis grabs his piggybank and convinces a maid to take him to the toy store in town so he can get something new. He clutches his allowance in his hand and looks around at the shelves, eyes going wide when he sees a big chocobo plush toy. He points up at it excitedly, bouncing in place. “Ignis! Ignis, you have to get it! I want that one!” He stomps his foot impatiently when his older friend doesn’t immediately do as he says. 

Ignis sighs and shakes his head before going and getting the store clerk. “Now, now Noct. You know what King Regis says about that temper. You can’t act like a spoiled brat,” he scolds, watching the clerk hand the large toy to Noctis. The prince stumbles slightly, like he’s being weighed down by the chocobo. “How much is this?” Ignis doesn’t see a price tag, but he’s certain it’s more than either of them brought. If Noctis truly wants it, he’s sure that Regis would buy it, though it defeats the point of giving Noctis a set allowance. 

“That one, there…That’s the big one, so its priced at 150,” he responds. Noctis pouts, and hands the large stuffed toy back. The shopkeep puts it back on the shelf and smiles down at the boys. 

“Would…Would you be willing to put that one on hold?” Ignis asks, setting a hand on Noctis’ shoulder. The tears in his eyes aren’t a good sign. The clerk sighs softly, rubbing his chin and looking up at it. 

“Don’t see why not. I have a few of this one, so I’ll put one on hold for you in the back, Prince. Just come back when you have the cash.” He smiles when Noctis perks up and shoves his money into his pocket, heading back outside. He bounces on the balls of his feet, wiping away the tears, which were faked, because he knows how to get what he wants. Ignis holds the car door open for him with a heavy sigh. 

“Noctis, I will not allow you to ask King Regis for the money for that chocobo. If you really want it, you must earn it. Save your money, show your dedication. Your father wants you to learn these lessons, but he doesn’t want you to feel punished because of them and will thus bend to your will. I will not. If I see you ask him, I will take the money and give it to you as I see fit.” Ignis sits beside him, arms crossed over his chest. Noctis’ nanny giggles. 

“You’re so serious, Iggy,” she says affectionately, then looks out the window. Noctis pouts softly. 

“I wasn’t gonna ask dad!” He is indignant now. “It’s…It’s a present for a friend. I want to earn the money and give it to him myself. I want it to be special.” Noctis has a look of determination on his face now, clearly not ready to give up so easily. He gets an allowance of 20 every two weeks, so he figures he can get the toy by the end of the school year. 

“Yeah yeah, I know, Noct.” He rolls his eyes at the maid and looks out the window, adjusting his glasses on his face. It isn’t long before they’re back at the Citadel. 

Every time his father gives him his money, he shoves it straight into his piggy bank for safekeeping. It does take him most of the school year to afford it, but it felt really nice to walk into the little toy store and buy it after all his saving up. That night his father reveals that he’s sending Noctis to Tenebrae early, and that he will be leaving in a small convoy the next morning. 

Noctis hugs the chocobo close to his chest in distress, bouncing in place for a few moments, then gets an idea. “Father, may I go into school just for a few moments? This is a present for my friend and I want to make sure he gets it,” he says quietly. Regis considers him for a few moments before smiling and nodding. 

“Of course. I’m proud of you for saving up to get a present for your friend. You can drop it off with a note with the boy’s name and he’ll get it,” Regis responds, ruffling Noctis’ hair. “Good job, kiddo. What’s his name? I’ll write it for you.” They walk to Regis’ office, where he pulls out some nicely-scented stationary, though not stamped with the royal seal. He figures that Noctis’ friend will know who it’s from. 

Noctis sets the toy down beside the desk and crawls up into his father’s lap. “His name is Prompto,” he says, watching Regis scrawl the name in elegant cursive. Noctis takes the pen and writes it in sloppy, shaking print. A few of the letters are backwards, but Regis is sure that the teacher will know who it’s for. He pins the note to the giant toy and then has it put out into the car Noctis will take the next morning. 

When Noctis crawls into bed that night, he watches a maid pack his bags. It looks like he’s going to be there for a while again…Noctis sighs softly, then closes his eyes and goes to sleep. He hopes that everything with Prompto works out… 

Leaving the toy in Prompto’s seat was weird, especially since no one was there yet. Noctis reluctantly climbs into the car and watches the school fade into the distance. Of course he is excited to see Luna, but he’s going to miss his new friends.

Barely outside of the city, his car stops. He looks outside curiously. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary right away, until he caught sight of the large snake woman. He screams, grabbing onto his nanny. She holds him protectively as they are torn from the car. Noctis screams again. He grips her dress tightly and whimpers as the snake woman tosses them to the ground. 

Noctis hears a loud snapping sound as he lands on top of her, whimpering when he tries to move but can’t. Loud noises sound all around him, but he can’t seem to look at them. He blacks out just as his father arrives. The last thing he sees is his father’s worried face.

**Author's Note:**

> There is eventually going to be promptis in this fic, but it's gonna take a long time. I really want it to go along with the canon that they never actually talked til high school. So after that is when they are gonna start dating probably.


End file.
